


A Court of Love and Happiness

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: There wasn’t a city like this in the Spring Court. There wasn’t a city like this anywhere in the world. There wasn’t a city that felt like home like Velaris did.He was glad that Feyre seemed to think so too.





	A Court of Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuki57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuki57/gifts).



> Created for the ACOWAR exchange hosted on tumblr

**Five spots the Spring Court doesn’t have…**

**I**

The market square of Velaris was filled with life. People were smiling and laughing, singing and dancing, but most of all dreaming again. It would take time to heal all the wounds. It would take time to rebuild the damage. It would be impossible to erase the memories. But that didn’t mean it was impossible to be happy again. Maybe being happy was one of the easiest things now everyone knew how miserable one could feel.

“One thought of mine for a thought of yours.” Rhys wrapped his arms around Feyre and pressed her as tightly as possible to his chest. Even when he closed his eyes, her smell was reminding him that she was here, with him, that even though he wasn’t sure if he deserved it he had gotten his happily ever after.

“I never want to leave this place again.” Feyre leaned back, her back touching his chest. She had missed him. She had missed his arms around her. She had missed his teasing comments. She had missed his sweet kisses. She had missed how he managed to make her feel.

Rhys curled his lips up into a smile. “Of course you don’t.” He let his lips touch her neck and his hands rubbed her arms. “And you won’t have to. Everything that’s mine, is yours and so is this city.” He followed her glance.

There wasn’t a city like this in the Spring Court. There wasn’t a city like this anywhere in the world. There wasn’t a city that felt like home like Velaris did.

He was glad that Feyre seemed to think so too.

**II**

“Can you still do it?” Rhys’ hand was holding Feyre’s while they followed the Sidra River through Velaris. He curled his lips up into a smile when she stood still and stared at the water, moving smoothly and calm like there had not been a war going on around her.

“You do know that will end with you soaked, do you?” Feyre had a twinkle in her eyes he had not seen for a long time. She didn’t wait for him to answer though. She concentrated on the power she had gotten from the high lord of the Summer Court.

Rhys knew that the high lord himself wasn’t half as good with his power as Feyre was. Probably not even quarter as good if she would use it more often. His eyes widened when the water started twirling, when it arose, when it took a form he knew all too well. He stared at a reflection of the beast that lived inside of him, the beast he had sometimes hated and had even been afraid of, but also the beast that had saved more lives than it had taken.

The water moved closer and closer.

Rhys could now smell it, could feel its coldness, its pureness. He watched the jaws of the beast opening and then Feyre did what she had promised.

She poured all the water she had controlled over him, a giggle escaping her lips, slowly turning into laughter.

“Do you really think I mind being wet?” Rhys raised his eyebrows. His clothes were glued to his body, but his hand went through his hair and he smiled. “If there would be a wet shirt contest, I’d easily win.”

Feyre laughed even brighter and she wrapped her arms around his soaked body. “Of course you would.” She kissed his lips and leaned on the tips of her toes. “The others won’t even stand a chance.”

**III**

He didn’t mind people staring at them while he and Feyre walked through her favorite part of the city. He left a trace of water behind him, but he wore a grin on his face and everyone who saw him grinned back. He could smell the paint and he was almost blinded by all the different colors.

“It's still there…” Feyre whispered and she wrapped an arm around his waist as if even being away from him only a few inches was already too much to handle.

“Of course it is. Thanks to you. You protected it.” Rhys stood still to admire the rainbow and it’s colors. He had once thought that he could keep this place a secret forever. He had once thought that this would be a safe place, where no one had to be afraid, where no war could ever hurt anyone. He had been wrong, but even though the city had endured more than he had wanted them to, it was still there. He liked to believe that it meant that it would always be there.

“I wish I could be one of those painters…” Feyre stared admiringly at the artists crowding the area. She would without a doubt cover each and every building he owned in paintings if she could.

And he would without a doubt simply let her. He even dared to believe that all those buildings would only look better covered in her art.

“You can.” Rhys touched her hair and he let his head rest on hers. “You can be and do everything you want to be and want to do.”

“Tomorrow…” Feyre whispered. “Tomorrow I’ll be one of them. And the next day I’ll be something else.”

**IV**

During their walk home they had not said anything. They had not needed to say anything. Instead they had squeezed each other’s hand, had touched each other’s skin and had simply enjoyed each other’s company.

The late evening sun had dried his clothes and hair again and when they entered the house of Wind not one of his friends could see what had happened, which was probably for the best. If they had seen him in his wet clothes, they would have teased him with it for at least years.

If not longer.

“The city is still wonderful, isn’t it?” Mor smiled at Feyre and Feyre smiled back.

No one had said it with so many words, but only now Feyre was back they were feeling complete again. Even though his inner circle had functioned without her for years, it was as if she had always been the missing piece. The piece that could turn something good into something great into something perfect.

“We know that you and Rhys have better things to do, but since you two need to eat we got you dinner made.” Mor winked and Rhys wrapped his arms around Feyre’s shoulders so he could press her as tightly to his body as possible.

“It better be fast…” He murmured. His entire body was tingling at only the thought of holding her, kissing her, feeling her. He closed his eyes, tensed his muscles and then he heard Mor grinning.

“Inner circle to Rhysand. Dinner first, remember?” She raised her eyebrows. “The Town House is all yours for the night.”

**V**

The dinner had taken long. A little too long to Rhys’ liking. He had survived spending the day with her in Velaris, but now, now they were walking to their last stop of the tour? Now he didn’t want to wait a second longer. Before he opened the door to the Town House, he lifted Feyre up.

“I can walk, remember?” Feyre protested a little, but she wrapped her arms around his neck anyway while he carried her through the door.

“Welcome home…” While he said the words a big smile spread across his face.

She was home. She was home with him. She was here. She would stay here. She would not leave him again. She would not have to leave him again.

“Welcome home…” He repeated the words one more time. Maybe because he needed to hear them again, to assure himself that they were true. Maybe because he thought that maybe Feyre needed to hear them again. “I missed you.” He put her down again and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes met hers and then he leaned in so his lips could touch hers. While he kissed her the world disappeared and time stood still. The sun could have risen and set without him noticing it. Spring could have become summer, summer could have become fall and fall could have become winter without him noticing it. All he noticed was her scent, her touch, her lips. He moved his hands to the back of her dress. He had to take it off. He had to take all her clothes off. He also had to take his clothes off.

**…and the one thing only Rhys can make her feel**

She looked up at him, at his huge wings, at his bright eyes. His hands were all over her body and her hands were all over his while their hips moved in a steady fast rhythm. Not one inch of her skin had not been kissed during the last half an hour. Not one part of her body had not been licked by his tongue. Not one wish had not been granted.

“We need more than a night…” Rhys murmured while he closed his eyes, moving in and out of her.

She had missed feeling him in her. She had missed feeling him touch her. She had missed feeling him kiss her. She had missed him. “Let's tell the others to take a long long long long long holiday.” Feyre moaned and she closed her eyes. Her muscles tensed and the world around her slowly faded. She could barely breath and she could feel her heart racing in her chest.

“They could visit one of the other courts for a year or so…” Rhys kept on moving his hips, faster and faster and then Feyre relaxed, the most pleasant darkness overwhelming her.

“Make it five years or ten. Or make it forever.” She could barely talk and while she opened her eyes she saw the look on Rhys’ face. A smile spread across her lips and she moved her hips a little, giving him the very last push he needed.

“Forever sounds good.” Rhys groaned and Feyre used the moment to turn him to his back.

“They can visit now and then.”

“As long as it’s not too often.” Rhys grinned and Feyre grinned back.

“As long as it’s not too often.”


End file.
